User blog:CookiesNWaffles/Our First Reactions on New Songs
A reaction compilation of me reacting to different song charts thought text. I guess I'm on really random stuff recently. Chapter 1 After playing Visions as my first song (other than L): "Dat hold notes... Pretty annoying... That fail!" After playing a few more songs in Chapter 1: "This should be better..." After playing Ververg: "Triple time and slow lines..." Chapter 2 Looking through the songs: "Seems more legit... And one hard style song... That makes my day." After playing Iris: "I must have lost the timing... A grade C..." Playing through Sanctity and Sacred: "Woah, these songs are epic! And a nice chart too!" Playing through Nocturnal Type and Hard Landing: "I friggin hate slow lines! And what is it about that drag-plus-hold notes in Hard Landing!" After playing Precipitation: I don't get it... Triple time and slow lines... (sigh) Playing through Entrance: (Shaking) "A first level 9... And whatever are the shadows of the wings about... Dat parallel double drag notes! And insane! 12-note groups..." After playing Entrance: "I won't be getting enough sleep tonight..." Finding out about Hidden Songs Looking at YouTube walkthrough of Hidden Songs: "Wut? Hidden Songs are REALLY HARD!! And look at that 'right wing' thing..." After looking at hidden songs: "Cool, I'll do them and see if my fingers turn into bloody messes." Playing Ververg II, PatE A and B: "Gosh...! They're DAMN FAST! And one of them has level 7 on Easy... Ermygerd!" After playing them: "Took them down like a boss... What, C, B and C?" Chapter 3 Skipping through songs that are not Level 7: "Meh, I'll skip..." Found Halcyon: "Sounds like really hard sh**, let me try it." Finished playing Halcyon: "This is really random..." Playing Level 7-8 songs: "Better by a mile." XD Chapter 4 Sees Evil Force: "Time for the loo. The right time..." Plays Evil Force at midnight: "Ow, my eyes hurt..." Playing Parousia: "The most epic song evar! Oh wait, the rush notes! Got them, and now drag notes..." Playing Area184: "(The Wind Of Gold?) Aww, not my first time... Huh?? Hold + Click note groups? Wait, I'm dead." After playing Sweetness and Love: "You kidding me on the last part..." Plays the rest of the songs: "Admitted, nice music." :D Chapter 5 Sees Holy Knight: "Sounds really solemn! Let me do this!" Playing Holy Knight: "Crabby Krabs! 8-note groups! And nice piano!" Playing Dino and Majestic Phoenix: "Uneven tracks? O_o... And rapid scan line... I don't even see the Chinese characters..." Does the rest of the songs: "Zauberkugel is brainwashing me! Recollections sound weird... The rest is Just A Trip. I'll vote for it!" Chapter 6 Playing It's A Wonderful World: "Hysterical laughter, wat is going on? Drag notes and click notes (mixes up)" Playing Bloody Purity: "Oh great. Rush notes again... (Spams to the end of the world)" Seeing The Blocks We Loved: "Tetris? Sounds like the ultimate remix, but how is it a level 9? (Decides that it couldn't be that hard, so I played it)" Playing The Blocks We Loved: "Looks like I was wrong. (Spams at rush note groups)" After playing The Blocks We Loved: "Lesson learnt: Never judge a book by its cover." Chapter 7 (Now this one is interesting) Playing Black Lair: "Dat random epicness! (Thinks of Running Man again, and misses)" Playing The Last Illusion: "This one is confusing... I scramble them all over again..." Playing Galaxy Collapse: "Gosh...! There we go, drag + click combos! (Bang into my head)" This one... Friends call me to play L (I refer to January 2014): "Hey, you should play this one! It's hardest in all free songs! (They give me the Hard L)" "Wut?" (Countdown started, and I reluctantly put on earplugs...) (Song started, and I get absorbed, later seeing all the drag notes and the small dots along the track, and gets utterly confused) "WTF reason you'd give me this?! What do I do with the dots?! Rush notes... Hold notes... And moar Drag Notes... (Struggled with the song, and barely a C)" After playing L: "Better not give me this challenge again without notice... I freaking passed it earlier than you guys?! What in the fishes on the world can swim on land?" Months later, I take on L2A and L2B: "God... This one is freaking slow... Triple notes... And even hold notes in middle... (Faints)" Playing L2B: "The ride of my life... ARGH!" (Utter silence until I finished it) After playing L2B: "A B. I'll practice for a month before I come back to this... (Hands start throbbing and vision blurs)" (This random conversation and battle with myself will continue on Sunday... Stay tuned.) ~Poly CNW Category:Blog posts